The Adam Family? Complete
by Val-86
Summary: Harry had a twin? Draco not a Malfoy? Snape a FATHER? What the HELL?
1. Chap1

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine except for the few changes on the OC and the Jasmine Evan and the Hamilton family.  
  
Summary: Harry had a twin, Draco not a Malfoy, Snape a father?  
  
The Adam Family? Chap 1: The Beginning  
  
Harry P.O.V  
  
The summer had been no better than the previous summers. In fact, it had been the worst summer of all. I had been locked back at the old closet under the stairs while all my other stuffs had been burn by uncle Vernon at the beginning of the summer. It was fortunate, I suppose, that I have decided to hide my wand, and Dad's (or more exactly Uncle James) invisible cloak together with Hagrid's present of the picture albums. Hedwig, however, were stuck with me, unable to escape from Uncle Vernon little experiments. In result of one of those, Hedwig now have lost her pure white feather to a dark burn color with white tips at each feathers and circlet on her head. She was a total contrast to her master. I had become much paler, even paler than usual that I could not believe that it only caused by the lack of sunlight. My eyes sudden improvement had also support the idea. Right now, my emerald eyes gaze clearly as it could in the dark. We had changed so much that I do not believe anyone who know us will even recognize us now, even after a thousands glance.  
  
I remember the first time I learn about my true heritage. It really very disconcerted actually, to remember it. It was a great day; well at least with the daily beatings and starvation and guess what? It was my birthday! That day is a turn in my life; Uncle Vernon sees it fit to give me a gift, hah! Gift. He had sent Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley to Aunt Marge and had come home drunk. He had then pull me out of the closet and hit me senseless. When he stops, I thought that that was the end but I heard the sound of zip being pull and moan of protest escaped from me. Soon after, I feel the insides of me being rip apart and the wetness of blood trailing down my legs. I lost myself into the darkness willingly.  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in a very distorting position and face to face to a ghostly apparition. Well, it is after all a ghost. The ghost of my true mother, Jasmine Evan who had come to me at my coming-of-age to tell me about my true family which is very unlikely to be believe except for the few memories that she had conjured up. Since then she had become my companion other than Hedwig. At first, she teach Hedwig to speak humanly and then along with me, many other languages around the world from muggle to magical world, from live to dead language and speech from many different races of both flora and fauna. She also teaches us (Hedwig and I) the way of wandless, element and both Light and Dark magic. We could escape after a few lessons except that Hedwig and I are both too weak of hunger and thirst and full of wounds to be able to use any magic. Mother, however were unable to communicate with my true Father or my twin to ask for their aid.  
  
Keeping sane becomes a trivial matter with them as my debate opponent and the new lessons teach everyday. Uncle Vernon and his family had stop even to look at me which gave me time to exercise one of my new abilities, Healing. The healing might be slow, but it gave Hedwig and me a much bigger breathing space in the next few days. It was lucky that we did.  
  
Hedwig and I were talking about the similarity between the Banshee and the Veela when suddenly, I felt my scar tingling with pain and I know that it is the sign that Voldermort is nearby. Hedwig and I wait for the inevitable but instead we found ourselves suffocated in smoke. I use my magic to open the door and was nearly singed by the fire. At the moment, Mother decides to appear for the last time as she had finished the duty that she had come to do. For the last time, she instructs me on my path and fade away. When the Aurors came to the site, a momentary bright light blinded them. When the light disappeared, they found themselves looking at the ruin of the savior's home and after a few minutes searching, the char corpses of the Wonder Boy, trying to protect his white owl not far from his own family. The Dark Mark is hanging on the air.  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World  
  
Draco is eating dinner with his family when suddenly he felt a searing pain that he let out a gasp involuntarily. To his family, his face seemed to waver and in a minute or two, they thought that they have seen his true face. His family became worried that the disguised that they have put on him have been dispelled but when it seem to stable after that, his father smooth out his face while Uncle Luke and Aunt Cissa try to find out what could be the cause of the whole thing. It was lucky for all of them that no one else is around or the whole thing will be blown away. "Sev, what do you think could be the cause?" "I do not know." At that Severus Snape move towards his workroom. Draco watches his father till he disappeared into his room at the opposite end of the corridor. He truly hopes that this does not meant trouble for any of them. 


	2. Chap2

The Adam Family? Chap 2: New Life.  
  
Harry opens his eyes to found himself in front of a little humble cottage at the middle of the forest. He enters the house after seeing Hedwig off to her hunt unaware of the five pairs of green eyes that are watching him.  
  
"Damian," One of the older boys whispers. "He looks just like you but with Da's hair. He could pass as your twin." "He's right, Damian" said one of the sisters. Damian, a 16-year-old boy with messy brown hairs and fair skin look at his older siblings. He was too flabbergasted to reply to his older siblings. "You only surprised of that fact?" He blurt out. "What about the fact that he appeared out of no where, Joseph?" "What about it? None of us a muggle. Each of us is a wizard by blood." Joseph, a 21- year old, muscular and tanned-skin boy answered lightly. Before any of them could say any further, they were startled out by the hoots of the strange big owl that that they saw just now. The owl then started to hassle them and pushed them towards the little cottage. Damian nearly stumbles over but was catch by a stranger's hand. He looks up to find himself staring into familiar green eyes. He were help onto his feet and watch as the boy walk lightly towards the owl and hold his bare arm up. The owl land gently on the arm and the whole fierce persona changed in flash to a gentle one.  
  
Emerald gaze look at them one by one and then he bow down courteously. " I am very sorry if Nightlady had caused you any harm. She does not meant it, do you not, my dear?" he said directing the last words to the black, large owl. To the siblings' surprise, the owl reply in disdain "Why shouldn't I?" "Now, now. Where is your manner? Mother would not be very pleased at all." The owl, it seemed, look chastened like a young child be reprimanded. At the silence that ensued, Joseph takes the responsibility to introduce all of them. "My name is Joseph, you could call me Jo. These are my siblings, Alicia or Ali, Edward or Ed and Christina or Tina." Damian tugged at his brother's sleeve. "Oh! And this is our youngest brother, Damian or Ian." The boy nodded his greeting and sing out, for his voice was very melodious and soft. "My name is Christopher and this dear owl is Nightlady. You could call us Christ and Lady." Damian moved closer towards Christ and say, "Christ, you look as old as me. How old are you?" "I am 16." "We ARE of the same age!" Ian exclaimed. "They really do look like twins." Ed whispered to Jo. Lady hoots to her master who in turn smiled and invited the siblings in. However, they refused, as the day had turned darker.  
  
"Perhaps, you would like to come to Hamilton Mansion." Tina asks the young man. The rest look hopefully at Christ but both Christ and Lady shook their head. "We have just move in and need to clean up the house before light out." "Why don't you just use magic?" At that Christ raised his eyebrows. "Magic does not solve anything." Leaving it at that, the siblings just about to move home when suddenly a pair of white stallion and a black mare appeared. "Ah! The two of you must be Light and Shadow." The two horses came towards the pale boy and nuzzle their noses at him. The siblings meanwhile look on with awe for the two horses had been a legend around the area to be the wildest pair of all. Jo and Ali pull their siblings home. Soon after, At Hamilton Mansion  
  
"MA!" "Ian!" "Ahh..!" Ian screamed out as he tumbled down. His father towered above him. The rest of the Hamilton children screeched to a stop behind them. "How many times have I told all of you not to wander into the Evanesce Forest? The forest is dangerous especially with those two wild horses around." "But Da," Ian whined. "We met a boy there who look just like me and.and the horses are not wild but his..and.." "Wait up, Ian." His father said. "What are you talking about?" That likes a cue for the rest of the siblings to pitch in to the stories to the confusion of their father and the amusement of their mother. It was far into the night before the two Hamilton seniors make sense of their children's tale and decide right there and then to visit the cottage tomorrow. The lady of the house quickly orders the servants to prepare for the journey. Tomorrow the young man is going to have a little nice surprise and the seniors will see just what tricks did this Christopher is up to? 


	3. chap3

The Adam Family? Chap 3: Meeting the whole Hamilton family.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The Hamilton family set off early in the morning towards the cottage. Everyone does not expect to actually be welcomed or even to see a pleasing atmosphere since the house had been abandoned for years. However, they found themselves in front of a well cared and arrays of sweet-smelling flowers at the front yard. When the Hamilton dismount from their horses, shouts of wild triumph rang in the forest and a young man burst out from the trees, on a black horse barebacked. The boy faced with pasted with a wide grin and a carefree look as his messy black hair whipped around him. "Wo! Shadow, Stop..Stop!" the laugh that follows seem to wipe away all troubles at their heart. Christ realized of their present when Lady suddenly swooped down out of nowhere, which caused the party to gasp out in surprise.  
  
Christ turn towards them to see his new friends surrounding a brown haired lady and a brunette man. He assumed the two to be Lady and Lord Hamilton and quickly sauntered towards the party. Bowing low, he welcomed them to his humble abode with Lady on his shoulder. "I am very sorry if I could not be a good host." However, before he could continue, Lord Hamilton waved him to a stop. " It is our own fault that be but we would be happy if you could direct us to a spot for a little picnic." The children and their mother realized then that their Lord is testing the young man. They released their breath when Christ answered cheerily, oblivious of the tension in the air. "A picnic? I love picnic." "Me too!" Lady blurt out to the surprise of the rest except for the children. The black owl then conferred with her master and decided that they had just the spot for them. It confirmed them that Christ is not a stranger to the area.  
  
The servants were sent home and the Hamilton family together with Christ and Lady nove on to their destination. Soon enough, they found themselves looking at a beautiful tree ring that surrounds a calm, crystal-clear lake. They quickly prepare their picnic and then the children went off to find their own fun. Christ, meanwhile, were searching for something at the base of the tree near the spot. When the children come to see, they saw him dug up a beautifully carved box. They saw him fish out a necklace from under his shirt and use the locket to open the boor. They watch as he cry as did Lady when they pull one photo after another. With their permission, the family browses through the findings. They inspect each pictures as Christ tell them about the people in them. Each picture shows muggle pictures of his older family generation except for one. A wizard, moving picture of a lady on the hospital holding two babies, showing them to the camera as she said in regal voice befit of a lady, "Sev, we got twins. Alexander and Christopher." The words seem to hang in the air as Christ looks at the picture once again before putting it back carefully into the box. Then to the surprise of the rest he started telling them a tale.  
  
The Story Evanesce Forest is once called the Evansville Forest. I did not know how far had the Evans become a part of the wizarding world but it furthest back even before Merlin. At least that is what told to me. The Evans family carried their names through their daughter instead of their sons. In fact, none of the Evans had ever been born a boy nor does there ever any man allowed into the sacred ground far deeper into the forest. The women had always dependent and well attuned to the nature and use things around them as their magic anchor. You wonder about the men? Well, they had always arrived here during the spring and go away during the winter, after leaving the women burden of course, and never come back. You might think that it because they do not love their wives but it just that they had no memories at all of these days, remembering them just as a dream and that they had lost a year traipsing around the world.  
  
The women lived by themselves and never leave this forest until the born of the first triplet in the family. You see, each of the newborn is always teach to use both dark and light arts and never did there were any but a single born. The women are in perplexity of what to do and the Elders decided that six beads be placed at the tray and let the girls choose. The first girl Lily choose a white bead while the second girl, Jasmine choose the gray bead and the last, Petunia choose a black bead instead of a white or a gray bead that is left. This make the women to gasp with fear for black magic only have to be teach to the young girl and this could cause more trouble than to teach a girl only white magic. Thus, the Elders conferred again among themselves and decided to erase Lily and Petunia memories of their brief life in Evansville and to take away Petunia's magic from her. Alas they did not erase the memories from Jasmine and so day-by- day, Jasmine wait for the time to talk with her sisters.  
  
However, she could not trace her sister, Petunia, down and only could met with Lily at a magical school. It is at this school that she met with her husband and bear him not one but two children. However, to her horror, both are male as they are born outside of the Evansville. When the elders heard about this and the fact that the husband will always remember his wife, they foresee trouble. Jasmine scorn them telling them they are telling nonsense and start to call their words as an Evan's nonsense. The locals follow her and in the end it became Evansense and then a man changed it to Evanesce when he draws up a plan of the place.  
  
You might wonder where could these women I talk about be now. Let me tell you, all the women are dead, kill by the force of Voldermort and Jasmine with them. Her husband who is a spy to the light in the force was not present and did not know about the birth of his sons. The boys in the midst of confusion had been separated and at the end one found himself in his father's arms while the other in his aunt's, Lily, care. She and her husband about to tell their brother-in-law but were forced to hide and then they were killed in an attack, bringing their secret to their grave. Everyone believes the boy to be the dead couples' son and so the son is brought to be. A life full of lies and today in front of you is he. My true name I would not disclosed till the time came but Christopher Evan is I till then.  
  
The Hamilton were shocked and left stunned. "Ah! I'm hungry. Lady Hamilton could I have my picnic, please?" Christ exclaimed as if nothing extraordinary had happen. The lady smiles and said, " Call me Ma and the Lord, Da." She passed some sandwiched to him. " We will be your family from now on." Christ smiles as the rest of the family aye the lady words. Tears pooled in his eyes.  
  
From the on, Christ is regarded as one of the Hamilton, occasionally staying at the mansion, and to the local and to people who came to the place, he is truly regard as one. Many thought as him as twin of Damian. However the family have learn of their love towards each other as lover and accepted it for Christ had been of a diligent and all but a bad influence to anyone. 


	4. chap4

The Adam Family? Chap 4: Sending words.  
  
A few weeks after  
  
"Christ, me and your Da had decide to send Ian to magical school so that he could even be better prepare in these dark days after your older siblings persuasion. We want to send you along. What do you say?" "Ma, Da. I will do what you think right. But what school is that?" "Hogwarts." The two look with increase alarm as their adoptive son pale. "Christ." Lord Stefan Hamilton said worriedly. "I need to go my room, Da. I will tell you of my decisions about the school later." Christ said as he moved away towards his room.  
  
In his room, Christ discusses with Lady and undecipherable shouts can be heard from the room. The whole household became worried for this is the first time they ever heard the young man ever to raise his voice and have a fight with his dear friend, Nightlady, the owl. Having heard of the boys is to be sent to school, they thought that it is because the young man does not want to do so. Ian after much prodding from the rest, decide to confront his love. "Desire, why do you fret so?" "It is nothing, Ian." Christ waved the question. "It just it was my old school and I am afraid someone will recognize me, and I am still not ready to tell my brother and Father about me." The rest of the family who is eavesdropping comes in and after a few minutes sooth the tussle boy. Then Ali told them that she and Tina are going to be teacher at the school as DADA and Dueling teacher. Jo and Ed meanwhile admit that they had decided to join the Aurors. Christ, after apologizing to Lady, agreed to go to Hogwarts as a Hamilton for a couple of hours before he had been called by the senior Hamilton, Ian had proposed to him. The news is received with a great amount of teasing by the family.  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
Prof. Dumbledore had just overcome his surprise to learn that Draco Malfoy had been in actuality, Alexander Draconian Snape when suddenly a regal looking owl flew in. More to his and his guests' surprise when the owl announce herself, "I am Nightlady bringing Headmaster Dumbledore regards from my master and his family, the Hamilton." Nightlady then gave him the letter and wait for the headmaster reply. "I will greatly welcome the two young Hamilton. Am I wrong to assume that the two new teachers is related to the young ones?" "No. They are ties." Dumbledore were about to ask more when the clock dings twelve. "I must go. Till we met again, Headmaster and fellow guests." She flew off as swiftly as she flew in.  
  
The ancient headmaster looks at his guests the Malfoy couple and the two Snapes, continuing with his thought with a struggle. "After several thoughts, I believe that you, young Snape, will not be exposed and that the spell wavered because of trouble that had.." here he choked on his words before continue, " caused the Aurors to inform me that day." The four people look confuse before they remember about the death of the young Potter. "Thus, I believe that you have nothing to be worry about." The four get the hint and leave the Headmaster alone to his thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Lady flew and land on his master's shoulder, surprising the people at the Diagon Alley. The family however, move on with their shopping as if the were nothing extraordinary had happen which in true it is so. Lady's news was received with nods and murmur of thanks. The black owl snuggles in her master's arm as he feed her treats. They move from one shop to another buying things for Ali and Tina to start on their teachings and for the youngster with theirs. They also bought some books and other odds for Jo and Ed to prepare for their Aurors' training. After finishing their shopping, all five are given the latest broom design, Grease Lightning, the fastest and well-built broom. It also very smooth, suitable and comfortable to any feints the rider makes and went home laden with burden. 


	5. Chap5

From now on, Draco will be call, well, Draco and Lucius, either Malfoy or Uncle Luke.  
  
The Adam Family? Chap 5: Welcome To Hogwarts!!  
  
Days Pass, Summer End  
  
The senior Hamilton cries as they send their children off. The juniors meanwhile look around with red faced as they tried to stop the scene. The Weasleys, who is passing through, stop and look stunned. "Wow! There are someone who fret worse than mom." Said one of the twins. The Hamilton glared as one at him, whoever he is, causing the redhead to shrunk back. Then the Hamilton looks back at their mother and to each other and laugh. This causes the two seniors to gone red themselves and hit their children playfully. "Ma, Da. Jo and I need to go now." Ed said as he kissed his mother's cheeks and shook his father's hand. After kissing his sister's cheeks and ruffling his brothers, for that who Christ is to them for a long time now, he went on to the other part of the station followed by Jo.  
  
The youngsters do the same and went on by themselves. The four young Weasleys and Hermione follow them in surprise to learn that they are going to Hogwarts too when the Dark Lord had been targeting the school. What makes them even more surprise is the knowledge that the two women are going to be their teacher for a seemly young persons. They watch as the four choose a cabin with Draco, ignoring them. Ron gritted his teeth and would have flown in anger but that of the sad smile given by the black haired towards them before disappearing out of sight. Ron turned around, "Guys, did you see that? He smiles just..just like Harry." The rest nods their head for they too were blown away. They moved towards one of the cabins with slumped postures.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"Wow! Christ, it's beautiful." Tina exclaim. Christ smiles softly, his eyes lost in memories. Ian holds his lover hand tight, causing the boy to turn his emerald gaze towards him. They then take the coach to Hogwarts sharing it with Draco as Christ snuggled close to his lover. Draco looks at the two boys and raised his eyebrow but did not say anything.  
  
At the feast, Draco looks as the two boys stand behind the first years while the two women sit at the staff table. The first years fidget apprehensively as they wait for the sorting. Draco had to stifle his laugh and school his expression as they jump in surprise as the ragged hat open it's mouth. After all the first year are sorts, the Headmaster stand. "Today, we very happy to welcome two new students who will placed to the sixth year. Prof. Mcnoggal, continue please." The headmaster sits back with a tired sigh. "Hamilton, Christopher." The school waits but none of the boys move. Draco watch as one of the two women whispered at the Gryffindor Househead. "I'm sorry. Evan, Hamilton." Draco nearly shoot out of his seat but restraint himself and the glance at his father show that the senior Snape too is gritting his teeth. Who could this boy is to carry the name of his mother? Perhaps he is a cousin? Draco shook his head out of the thoughts and watch as the boy moved reluctantly from the Hamilton boy. A shove from the chestnuts brown hair boy and he moved to the sorting. Draco could swear he see the hat smiling as the boy moved nearer. The sorting took a long time and "Slytherin" is heard. "Hamilton, Damian" The boy walked hurriedly and a laudable sigh a of relief is heard as the hat shout "Slytherin." The two conferred a while before unexpectedly, Damian bow at the hat. The hat can be seen to bow in return.  
  
Whispers that follow were stop as the headmaster announce the two new teachers. "We welcome Miss and Miss Hamilton to our school" "I will teach DADA and you could call me Miss Tina." The oldest looking between the two said before returning to her sit. "Mine is Miss Ali and I will teach you Dueling." The headmaster nods at the two before calling the feast open. Draco watch as the two moved towards the table and instantly called them to sit with him. The whole school looks at him with surprise as his voice cut the noise. Draco however acts indifferent to their reaction. The two, meanwhile, come at him with brunette dragged behind Damian. "Hello! I'm Ian and this Christ. Who you?" ask the boy in his cheerful and sweet voice. A nudge from Christ, make him repeat his words. "I meant, who are you?" Draco snickered for the action and it's meaning is not lost to him. "I'm Draco, Draco.." He was interrupt by a soothing, melodious voice. "Ian, I am very hungry. Can we sit first, please?" Ian sits down and to the surprise of others, Christ sits on his lap. The teachers were about to protests but Tina stops them. She shakes her head and said, "They would not listen to you. They love each other too much too care for what other think. Sometime, we wonder if they are not soulmates." The school look at the two who eat their dinner, seemly oblivious to what happen around them.  
  
As the night turn late, the students are shown to their rooms and told of their house rules for the year and to the first year, the school rules. The Slytherins watch the two new sixth years expecting them to slept in one bed and rather surprise when the two take separate beds after a goodnight kiss. 


	6. chap6

Italic --- Is for thoughts  
  
The Adam Family? Chap 6: Pre-exposure  
  
The school went on without much fuss after that with the constant disappearances of Prof Snape. DADA and Dueling class seem to bring in a lot of new experiences to the students and help them to become even better in their other lessons with the most obvious one to be the History lessons with Prof. Binn. However, it changed one day.  
  
The school is having their dinner together in a peaceful at least to some. Voldermort have been in rampage lately and caused lots of deaths to both muggle and wizards families. Then suddenly the Great hall doors were bang open and a figure fall at the entrance. Christ and Draco are the first person to stand up and came running towards him. Draco can be seen openly crying but Christ hovered his right hand on the figure and blue light appeared in his palm and enveloped the bloodied Potion Professor. When it disappeared, the professor sat up gingerly with help from Draco whereas Christ falls into his lover's arms. All the three Hamilton then quickly covered with a cloak and take the boy away without a single backwards glance. Draco followed them after a push from his healed father. They saw as they bring him outside and let him lie in the greenhouse. He saw as the boy's pale face gains its color of health and cries on the shoulder of his love. Draco heart constricts at the sight and he quickly ran away, to be found by Blaise by one of the fountain in the many gardens.  
  
Blaise hold the pale, blonde to sooth him. then at the next moment, he found himself holding a boy so similar to their potion master and the boy, Christ. Draco feeling him tense and saw a glimpse of his reflection in the water. He tries to sprint away but Blaise pull him back and kiss him softly on the lips. At that, Draco sits on the blue eyes boy's lap stunned. Thus is their position when Professor Snape who ran away from the hospital wing found them. Blaise were then told about the secret of his best friend and now lover. When Blaise mention about the resemblance, both Severus and Draco were astonish. They decide to keep close watch on the boy.  
  
Next day  
  
Ian and Christ did not sense the watchfulness of the three people had in their life. Their two sisters however are not that oblivious and confront them "Do not try to find anything that is not yours to know," said Ali. Tina continues after her, "Leave Christ alone. When it is time, you will know." Both sisters have learned about the people in Christ's tale back at Evanesce Forest as do their family. Christ had told them after their trip to Diagon Alley and all decide to support Christ decision for although he give them a different that he previously known, it was not a lie. They also believe in Christ purpose of doing this.  
  
"We warned you. If you don't cease this prying of yours, the whole family of Hamilton and its people will come after you. Watch our words." Tina said and left the room. "Good evening to all." Closing the door, Ali left the two Snape and Blaise mouth gaping in the room. Their hair bristling with fear, the three decided not to test the girls' words and so Christ's secret remains.  
  
That evening however, everything changed. Lady who has been left with their parents had flown weary and injured. "Lady! What happen dear friend?" "Voldermort attack the town. They escaped to Evanesce Forest," at that words, Severus jumped up startled along with the rest who never heard of a talking owl. "I have to go. I can't let him kill them." Christ about to move when the three Hamilton surround him shaking their head. "Let me go..let me go!" The boy shouted as his lover hold him tight. The rest look with confusion. It in his haste and fear he called out for help from the person he knows. "Alex, Father tell them to let me go ..sob..sob.. Ron, Mione you tell them please. Please..Let me go!" As he calls them, Christ look at each of them causing them to paused and gasp as realization fall to them. "Christ, my desire, please. The forest will protect them till we got Jo and Ed to help, OK?" The hysterical boy towards him and sob out, "You..hick..you promise?" "We promise. Now let's heal Lady and get you some rest and then we will go fight Tom." The brunette nod and let himself be carried by his lover to the hospital room.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The school tries to make sense of what is going on. The rest such as Ron, Hermione and the sums of Gryffinndors, were still trying to get over their shock on the knowledge of Christ true identity. Hermione had no doubt that Christ is Harry Potter. Only two people ever call her that, Ron and Harry and she and Christ is not that close for her to allowed him to call her that. "Prof Snape," she said as she turns around to face the Potion Master. "If Christ is truly who I think he is, why does he called you Father?" the professor were so disturbed by the event, blurt out without thinking. "I don't know. For all my senses, I don't know. I only have one son..that I know of.." The professor said as wonder filled his face. He promptly shook his head to chase the thought away but Draco and Blaise look at him, which remind him of Blaise's words last night. "Prof Snape, that boy Christ look so much like Draco without disguise that I could mistaken them for a twin" A twin could it be? He quickly ran to the hospital wing, oblivious to the shock of the rest to learn about his son and his son and lover's surprise at hearing him telling the rest. Draco shook his head. He could just sense trouble brewing but right now, he pull Blaise after his father followed by the rest. He too wants to know the truth. 


	7. chap7

The Adam Family? Chap 7: Exposure  
  
At The Hospital Wing  
  
Mdm Pomfrey burst into a whole long of lecture when the pale, dark hair man barges in. Severus, however, just waves her aside. He walks quickly towards one of the bed with his cloak billows behind him. The occupants look at him with a calm look and then look at the boy who sleeps on the bed. Severus moves nearer and look at the boy. How can he have missed it? The family name and his feature of pale skin and green eyes, which the boy had, should have hinted him. If he had look carefully enough, yes, the boy could just be his son but how? How is it possible? The rest caught up just as Severus open his mouth. Ignoring them, Severus braced himself to venture into the deep water. "What is going on here? I want to know the truth." "And so does all of us, if you please." Said Hermione. The three Hamilton shush them pointing at the sleeping boy. The rest had the grace to look ashamed. The two sisters lead the rest away from the two boys and shortly after, they learn about Christ's true identity and look at the boy with love in their eyes but the rest were shocked when Draco waved his wand to himself to reveal a similar looking boy. Draco walks towards his twin and cry as he holds the boy's hand. He cry at the fate of his twin and their father followed. The rest looked on at them with sympathy and left them alone.  
  
At the Great Hall  
  
The party avoids the school's stares and about to sit for their forgotten meals when the doors is crashed once again. Two boys, who by a glance could be said to be the Hamilton brothers, rushed towards their family. They quickly scan for their other brother and agitated when they could not. Their family updates them about the recent events and introduces them to the rest. "Very well. We need to prepare for the journey and I think we could just apparate to the forest." Jo said. "Are we going to bring Christ along?" query Ian. His older siblings look at him with weird looks before understanding dawn. Ed shook his head causing the chocolate hair boy to relax but his words changed that. "Christ is our family and he could take care of his own. Of course we are bringing him!" "But.." "No but! Ian, Christ is not a fledgling that needs any neither protection nor restraint from you. Caging him only makes him to hate you." Ian's shoulders slumped as he realizes the truth of his brother words. His sisters hugs him to comfort the boy.  
  
At the Malfoy Mansion  
  
Narcissa were reading her books when the alarms around the mansion were activated. She quickly looks outside to find a group of Death Eaters trying to force their way in. she quickly summon all the house elves and send them to Hogwarts. After packing a couple of things and holding the bundle, that had been prepared for such emergency, she quickly portkey to Hogwarts. Dashing in just in time, her husband catches her hand. The two disappeared to tumble down at the entrance of the magical school.  
  
They were welcome by the Headmaster, who had been informed by the house elves. After a few words, the benevolent headmaster brings the two to their apartment. The students are informed and so are Christ and his family as soon as he woke up. They went on their journey as soon as the Aurors arrived. Just as they are preparing to apparate, Christ shout out a few undecipherable words to the wind and the next thing they know, they are surrounded by trees. All eyes stared out to him. A question escaped the Hamilton's mouth. "But, you say that no one could apparate the forest without the High Priestess's permission." "Well, they are dead aren't they? Even the outcasts are dead. Now only I carried the family name and their heritage. The Potters might saved me, the Dursleys might raised and I might be a Snape's son but outmost and foremost, I am an Evan by right of tradition and heritage. I am the only Evan left and carried their legacy. I am the High Priestess now or more exactly the High Priest." The rest look at him with awe, for as he speaks, aura of great power surrounds him. Thus, they follow him as he led them to the people.  
  
Soon After  
  
The people of Hamilton Mansion and its village welcome the party with open hands. They have been having a hard time spoiling the advance of the Death Eaters even with the forest by their side. However, when the group comes, the forest seems to be persistent in its effort and soon the Death Eaters were went back, tails up after their master.  
  
Voldermort to say are not very pleased at all. The last time he had killed the Evans is because they had left their safe haven and of that little girl's foolishness. Now, he has to find another way in. He has to get that stone and only then he will be truly invincible. "I will get you and that jewel. No one could resist for long."  
  
The people in the Evanesce Forest shuddered as the Dark lord's laughter rang across the battlefield. As one, they look at Christ for help. They were shocked to see Christ garb in a priestly green cloth. The cloth seems to give him an authority aura, defiant and determined to fight for his people. The setting sun gave him the look of a war god, as it set behind him. Christ then calls out for Shadow and without a word, ride through the stunned crowd before anyone could stop him. His lover tries to stop him but was refrained by the rest. "This is his fight." "But Da.." Their father shook his nightshade hair. "This is his fight." Christ gave his lover a lingering look before climbing up a tree for better look. 


	8. chap8

The Adam Family? Chap 8: The Battle  
  
At Voldermort's Camp  
  
Voldermort were shock when he heard the news of a young boy clad in green and riding a black horse were standing at the field alone and apparently unarmed. He quickly went out for a look. That it's until after he curses the unlucky messenger. Moving among the parted sea of his followers, Voldermort cast his eyes onto the battlefield to see something that he thought have long gone. The death of Harry Potter should have end the Evan line but here a young boy wearing the garb of High Priestess of the Evan. Who could this be? It does not matter now. The boy will die and then he will get the Emerald Jade. That jewel will bring all the power that he needs to conquer this planet and no one could stop him.  
  
"Do you think to scare me into retreat by wearing that silly costume?" he said as he apparate in front of the boy "Tom..Tom" the boy said shaking his head, stunning the hooded man. Only two people ever call him that. That blasted old man and that young . realization dawn on him. He quickly whipped up his wand and cursed the boy but was avoided. The next thing he knows is the sight of a staff with a globe at its end pointing on his chest. He was about to challenge the boy when he caught the flash of something green in the globe. He looks more carefully and blurts out astonish, "Emerald Jade!!" the sudden shout bewildered the young priest but after a while, "Yes, Emerald Jade. You seek for your own twisted purpose but now it brings your doom. Deces!" green light shoots out from the globe surrounds the two of them and the whole battlefield even the Voldermort's camp. Shouts of pain can be heard ringing which end suddenly.  
  
At The Evanesce Forest  
  
Severus looks at the Battlefield with concerned gaze. His son is out there, unarmed, fighting with the Dark Lord and his followers, ALONE! He would be out there right NOW! Looking at the sentries around the forest and the Hamilton family, he sighs mentally. If he could escape them that its. First I learn I got a two son, and then learn that he is HARRY POTTER! And now THIS! Sighing to himself he turn his gaze back to the battlefield, only to close them at the bright green light. The shouts of pain that rang across the field make his hair stands on its end and he believes so does the rests. As he recovers his sight, Severus quick scan the battlefield to find the sight that put his heart in his mouth. The black house is trampling around, carrying on him a limp figure across his broad body. Severus ran down towards the horse.  
  
Draco ran alongside his father until Ian suddenly pulled him back. When Ian put a white horse's reins into his hands, he nearly about to punch the boy on his face "Here. Take this. Ride Light with your father. She will bring you much faster." Draco gave Ian a grateful look and rode up taking a little stop to take his father. Together they rode towards their newly recovered family member. The rest of the people ran behind them at a much slower pace. Both father and son quickly carried down the young savior from the black horse, as soon as they reach the two. Looking over the limp boy, they check for any injuries and any sense of life. The two let out a great sigh of relief when they see the boy chest raised up and down with each breath he take. Christ opens his slowly and let a small smile escapes. "Don't cry, Lex, Father." He said wearily before losing himself in the swirl of darkness.  
  
Soon After  
  
Ian touched his lover's father shoulder lightly. The older man looks at him with tired and worried eyes. A few minutes of silent glance, Ian received his lover from him. The three men then walk away towards the mansion, never once looking back at the emptiness that fills Voldermort's camp. Their friends and the villagers follow them in somber silent at a distance, respecting their needs to have some privacy with the boy that fill their heart in a short time. 


	9. chap9

The Adam Family? Chap 9: The End  
  
After Three Weeks  
  
A young lean figure stand at the tower, ignoring the wind as it whipped his hairs around onto his face, leaving a stinging red marks. He is smiling, as he look at the green field not a yard far from the mansion. Green grass had begun to grow and after a week of toiling by the villagers, not a trace of the battle could be found anymore. He was startled by a sudden pull by two strong arms around his waist. He moans as light and swift kisses landed behind his neck. Turning around, he caught his lover's mouth passionately before a cough interrupts him. He swirled around startled to face a bemused looking group of people at the door. Blushing, he stared accusingly to his lover. "Hahaha. Don't be angry, Desire." Ian said, holding his hand up in surrender. "I love you, you know that right?" he said suddenly, looking serious. Christ look at him and reply, "and I love you." He watches the rest looking at the two with understanding. The two of them have become so close at a very short time and lovers at certain time. Both have forged a bond that seems to rival even those a soulmates.  
  
Christ looks at them with puzzled stares. "Why are you here? I thought you got work that need to be done." "We did but Ian here pull us away without a single explanation might I say." Said Jo. "Yeah! Except to watch him snog my dear little brother." Added Draco, or more knowingly called Lex by the rest now, teasingly with a wink. Christ blush again to the amusement of the rest and his lover. Christ looks at his lover shyly and was rewarded with a sight. Ian kneels down and presents him with a box of a pair of banded rings. Gasp could be heard but Christ lost in his daze. Ian and the rest looked with concern as the boy swayed. Preparing to catch him, Ian is giving kisses as tears rolled down his face. "Oh Ian! I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Ian looks at he group mouthing for help. Shakes of heads and shrugs answer him. "Hm.. Christ, my dear Desire. Does this mean yes?" Christ took a couple of steps back and look at his lover with indignant look. "OF COURSE I MEANT YES!! DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL SAY NO? WHO." words after words rolled down Christ's mouth and it seem that he will go on except that Lady Hamilton and the rest of the girls pulled him away, distracting him with talks of preparation for the wedding. They soon vanished around the corner, talking excitedly. The men look at each other and laughed as Ian stared sullenly at the vanishing figure of his husband- to-be with the rings still with him.  
  
A Couple Of Weeks After  
  
The whole wizarding world was in tune of the celebration of their savior. Parties were given out and songs were declared for the two couple. Wizards from all around the world came to get a glance at the newly married, that's if they are lucky. The young ones were guarded by their family and friends that it even impossible to get a peek from up far.  
  
The married couple meanwhile, spends their times to learn about each other more.cough..cough.. intimately at their tower. The rest had cleverly left them at their own device. A happy ending for a long, trouble journey a young man called Christ. Some might call him Harry short from Herron Potter, while others called him Christopher Snape short from Christ. However, he is the last Evan Priest known as Christopher Herron Evan.  
  
THE END or is it? 


End file.
